kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Brilith Ruin
Brilith Ruin (브릴리스루인) is a pureblood human, and the Priest of Fire in Atera. She spends much of her time with the Fire god Agni at her temple. Appearance Brilith is considered a beautiful young woman. Her hair is straight and of a brilliant red color. She has red-colored eyes of the same shade as her hair and thin eyebrows. Previous to the second sura attack on Atera, her hair was long enough to freely reach her feet, but since then she has worn it in a short pixie cut after her long hair was destroyed during the battle with Sagara.Season 1 Chapter 77: The Night it Rained Fire (14) Her Season 1 temple attire was by a long sleeveless red dress, with some light red lace across the front. The pink sleeves were a sort of long mantle behind her back and were attached to her forearms by a band of light red fabric, with pink feathers kept in place by the same band of fabric. Her current (temporary) mage suit is a flowing light blue dress. She says her new temple robes will be up for a future vote. She sometimes changes her attire, wearing something more casual; but it is always something involving a dress or a skirt, as when she chose a dress for her magic exam, much to Asha's disapproval. 1-11 Brilith summons Agni.png|her first summoning of Agni 1-25 Brilith wants to be like mom.png|happy to get her A license 1-42 come back safely.png|saying good-bye to Asha 2-13 Brilith wields the Staff.png|trying to use the Staff of Agni Personality When appearing in public and during meetings with the temple magicians, Brilith is always seen smiling. The people of Atera think of her as their beloved queen, and Brilith behaves as one, without being arrogant or prideful. In reality, she's a young woman tired by the responsibilities that accompany her important role, but still she loves her people. The only one allowed to see this private side is Agni, the god she summoned in an attempt to be worthy of her deceased mother. Brilith greatly feels the need to become a better mage for the sake of her mother's memory and memento, but for now she iss satisfied in being able to defend Atera. When she was sixteen years old, despite their personality differences, she was able to befriend Asha Rahiro, and they maintain their friendship even now. Synopsis History When Brilith was a child, Atera was destroyed by an attack and saved by some temple magicians, a fact that made her wish to become strong like them, and her deceased mother Jibril, to protect herself and other people. Shortly thereafter, she summoned Agni, without knowing how she could manage such feat. However, despite being able to become a priest and graduate from University at an extremely young age, all of that came at a heavy price: she sacrificed most of her lifespan by uttering the Idha Etu magic, and was plagued by constant pain and lack of vigor for maintaining Agni's summoned state. The god became her support, living at her side and pretending to grow up with her, but Brilith was unaware of the fact that he could read her mind. His carefree attitude often made her mad, not realizing it was all for her sake. At sixteen years old, she attempted to take the magician's test in Rindhallow, hoping for at least an A rank, to take back her mother's memento. Since she didn't have a partner to take the test with, Asha Rahiro was chosen to be the one for her, much to Brilith's dismay at finding such young and rude 'boy' with her. However, thanks to Asha's calculating talent and her own divine affinity, they were able to pass the first tests with a good combined score, which led to the third test room to be filled up with simulated sura projections (an unprecedented fact, according to the examiners). With a little secret help from Agni, they were able to pass this test with a high score, but only Brilith was allowed to take the final test, reserved for triple-attribute magicians. This led Asha to vigorously protest with an examiner, and Brilith defended her, even at the risk (or so she thought) of being disqualified. The test administrator awarded Brilith her A rank magician card. Season 1 Being the priestess in charge of Atera's barrier (that in reality was maintained by Agni), Brilith bears heavy responsibilities with the city's management. She was first shown trying to fend off Agni, who was trying to involve her in a talk about his fashion tastes. After handing him her autograph (which Agni later burned by mistake), she went to discuss with the temple magicians about sending someone to investigate Leez's village, and after some hours, irritated at the lack of initiative by the older mages, she agreed with them in sending Lorraine Rartia. She later went to the balcony, calling for Agni for a long time, not knowing where he went and growing more and more mad at him for his lateness. When Agni finally made his appearance, Brilith unleashed her irritation on him, calling him a good for nothing god, while secretly scolding herself for her irreverent words towards a God who spent so much time at her side. After that, she went to rest, while Agni went searching for flowers to hand to her as a make-up gift. When Gandharva came to Atera to fight Agni, his taunts made the god lose control of his powers, thus making Brilith fall into a coma from the shock. This deactivated the barrier, and Brilith was the only one able to reactivate it, but since she was fainted, Asha took her place and deflected Maruna's attack just in time. Brilith later regained consciousness, but she couldn't detect Agni's presence anymore, and thought he returned to the God realm because of her. This made her realize that Agni was an important presence in her life, and blamed herself for chasing him away. Some days later, when Asha was still regaining her strength after altering Atera's barrier attribute, Brilith told to a curious group of people (Leez, Lorraine, Ruche and Airi) the story of her encounter with Asha and their magician's test. However, she refused to reveal more of Asha's past, since it was not her right to do so, and instead they should have asked Asha herself. Despite her friendship with Asha, when the latter and Leez took their way towards Mistyshore, she didn't insist in knowing their destination, respecting Asha's reserve. Season 2 (This section needs content!) Trivia *Brilith is one of the twelve characters depicted in the Prologue, and shares a panel with Sagara. She seems to represent 'justice and responsibility'.Season 1 Chapter 0: Prologue * It's been noted in Season 2 that Agni is not able to see Brilith's future, hinting that she will most likely die in the near future. Agni was able to see into Leez's despite how young she would die which is apparent that future Leez will be showing up, indicating that Brilith is most likely to die in the series sometime soon. References es:Brilith Ruin Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Magicians Category:Priests Category:Female